


Actions and Consequences

by hybryd0



Series: D/s OT5 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Light Pain Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam steps out of line and Zayn and Louis teach him a lesson.  Well, Zayn teaches him a lesson, Louis just wants Zayn to get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> written for [Shinywhimsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy) who wanted D/s Zilo. This was also written during NaNoWriMo and therefore like the previous one, and the next one after, there isn't any capitalization and I tried to find all my errors.

“they were probably, like, eight years old.”

liam knew by the look that zayn gave him as soon as he said it that he was going to pay for playfully insulting louis during their access hollywood interview. they were still new to the Dom/sub structure within the band and he had yet to press any buttons to test what they would deem acceptable, or how they would punish him for indiscretions. liam was excited and a little afraid to see what zayn would come up with, no doubt with the help of louis.

they took long enough to punish him, because of their busy schedule he was sure, that he almost forgot it was coming. he didn't think anything of zayn’s steady hand cupping the back of his neck as they exited the elevator to head to their rooms after a long day of promo stuff. he went easily as zayn used that hand to steer him away passed his own room and to louis’s room instead. he saw the smirks that harry and niall exchanged with each other just before louis opened the door and he was propelled inside by a firm push from zayn.

zayn didn't let go of liam’s neck until they were in front of the bed. louis was digging through zayn’s bag and made a triumphant sound as a stood up holding a second bag that was very familiar. zayn was the one in charge of their sex toys/equipment, not that they brought much of it with them, but they had some things and obviously louis was after something from in there.

“strip.”

liam glanced over at his shoulder at zayn, surprised by the command that seemed to come out of nowhere. he yelped at the sudden, harsh nipple twist and snapped his attention to louis, who had moved to stand right in front of him. liam didn't dare raise a hand to try and sooth his throbbing nipple as the look louis was giving him sent a shiver down his spine.

“do as you're told, don't make us say it a second time,” louis said.

liam didn't hesitate another second, not with louis using that tone of voice. he quickly took off his shirt and tossed it to the side and reached to get his jeans open when louis unexpectedly twisted the same nipple again. liam gave a soft whine of discomfort and searched louis’s face for any clue as to what he had done to deserve that.

“go pick up that shirt, fold it neatly, and put it on the chair over there,” louis ordered.

liam went to do as he was told, but out of the corner of his eye he could see that zayn and louis were digging through the toy bag. he folded the shirt and put it on the chair and then went back to taking off the rest of his clothes, all of which he folded neatly and stacked on the chair with his shoes under it. satisfied that he had obeyed both zayn and louis’s orders he turned back to see what they wanted him to do next.

his heart skipped a beat as he immediately spotted the bondage belt and cuffs that louis was holding and the ball gag that zayn was holding up by two fingers. the belt, with its d rings, made it a much more reliable way to restrain him when they rarely actually got hotel rooms with headboards or anything of the sort; all they had to do was put the belt on him and then clip the cuffs to it.

“come here.”

liam quickly moved to stand in front of zayn and just relaxed and let them do what they wanted with him. they put the belt on first, turning the rings so that they faced the back. louis buckled the cuffs on and then he and zayn pulled liam’s arms around behind his back and connected them to the belt. together they led him over to a chair they had pulled up beside the bed and pushed him down into it. then zayn smirked down at him and held up the gag.

“you didn't really think you could get away with insulting louis, did you?” zayn asked.

“no,” liam said.

louis reached out a lot slower than before and there was nothing at all liam could do to stop the nipple twist. he whimpered and half bent over, but zayn pushed him back up straight.

“no what?”

“no, sir,” liam managed to grit out. his nipple was red and sore from louis’s attacks and he really hoped he didn't provoke him again.

“there’s a good boy. now open up.”

liam obediently dropped his jaw so that zayn could fit the gag inside and then leaned forward so that it could be buckled in place. they had only done this a couple of times, mostly just testing and letting him get used to the feeling. it was the first time they were really using it for punishment and liam was actually really grateful for the practice louis had insisted on.

“don't move from that position,” louis said. “now, we're not going to be doing anything to you so you shouldn’t to to, uh, use a safeword so to speak, but we can figure out something to use if you need.”

liam considered it for a moment and then shook his head. if they weren't doing anything to him then there was no reason why he should need to safety out. the pleased look on louis’s face made liam’s heart flutter and his breath hitched with louis stroked careful fingers across his cheek. and then in the next heartbeat louis stepped away and over to zayn.

zayn cupped a hand around the back of louis’s neck and pulled him into a kiss that was all flashes of tongue and wet sounds that was obviously a show for liam. it was a horrible tease and he realized with dawning horror the whole point of the game. he let out what had to be the most pathetic whine at the idea of only being able to watch, but neither louis nor zayn paid him any mind.

they kissed wet, sloppy, and so breathtakingly hot until they pulled apart, both panting for breath. zayn slid his hands under louis’s shirt and louis raised his arms so that he could strip it off; zayn tossed the shirt away carelessly without louis saying anything, which liam thought was a little unfair. liam expected louis to try and take zayn’s shirt off next, but instead zayn dipped his head to mouth at louis’s neck while he skillfully getting louis’s trousers open, teasing his fingers under the waistband while he nipped softly at louis’s neck.

“tease,” louis growled softly even though he tipped his head to the side to give zayn better access to his neck. liam still found it ironic for louis to call anyone a tease.

zayn didn't acknowledge louis, but he did get his trousers pushed down his legs along with his boxers, both of which got thrown haphazardly across the room. louis reached for zayn’s shirt, but zayn caught his hands and there followed a grappling match as zayn tried to tug louis towards the bed and louis seemed much more interested in getting zayn’s clothes off. they were fairly equal in strength and stubborn determination, but zayn won with a quick nipple twist that seemed to take louis completely off guard and allowed zayn to get him onto the bed. served him right as far as liam was concerned.

“that wasn't necessary,” louis grumbled. zayn shut him up with a kiss.

liam itched to touch. all of louis’s soft skin was on display and liam wanted to touch every bit of it, especially his collection of tattoos all over his body. he wanted to be in zayn’s place, nibbling on louis’s bottom lip, sucking on his tongue, getting to touch in whatever way he pleased. a soft noise left his lips before he could think to stop it, but neither of the men on the bed paid him any mind.

zayn broke the kiss, to louis’s disappointment if the sound he made was any indication, and trailed his lips across louis’s stubbly jaw to nip at his earlobe. liam could see the shiver that went through louis’s body at that, all of them were well aware of how much louis liked teeth, tongue, and lips around his ears, especially that sweet spot right behind that always made him close his eyes in pleasure. louis clutched at zayn’s clothes and tried to tug him closer, but zayn grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed; zayn was the only one that louis would submit to but not without a fight that liam was sure they both enjoyed.

“you should be wearing less clothes,” louis gasped out as zayn kissed down his neck.

zayn hummed, but didn't reply and didn't attempt to remove any of his clothes. he kissed across louis’s shoulder and liam could see the pull and stretch at louis’s skin whenever zayn would stop and suck. there was a slow burn of arousal in liam’s belly as he watched zayn, his dick twitching at every soft, pleased sound that louis made as zayn licked over the tattoos adorning louis’s upper arm.

liam could see that louis was already hard, probably had been since zayn teased the hot spot behind his ear, and was trying to twitch up to find friction, but zayn was bent over him in a way that made it impossible. louis’s growl of frustration shot straight down liam’s spine and made him quiver with the need to sooth his Dom. he twitched in his bonds and shifted like he might get up and zayn’s head instantly snapped toward him like he had some sixth sense for liam disobeying them. liam settled again, but not without a barely audible needy whine.

louis bucked against zayn, bringing his attention back to him and zayn leaned back in to kiss down the exceptionally soft, tender skin of the underside of louis’s forearm. he stopped at the pulse point at louis’s wrist and sucked, cheeks hollowing, and louis gasped and rolled his hips up, dick wet at the tip. liam desperately wanted to taste it, to lap up that dribble of precum and suck him down.

“zayn,” louis said with just the slightest hint of pleading to it, but liam knew he was still far from begging for anything. getting louis to beg for anything was possibly the hardest thing, he was much too stubborn to give in easily.

again zayn only hummed as if that was the only answer louis needed and lifted his head, but only to kiss down louis’s palm, taking his time to suck at each of louis’s fingers. liam knew he and louis were both imaging the too pink of zayn’s mouth wrapped around them, scuking them. zayn knew it too if the small smirk that twitched at his lips at louis’s groan was any indication.

“you're a horrible tease,” louis grumbled, liam could hear the slight breathlessness to his voice that was always a clear indication of just how turned on he was.

zayn let louis’s thumb slip from his mouth with the most obscene, wet pop that liam had ever heard when it wasn't actually someone’s dick (niall really loved to make that noise whenever he was sucking dick, it was ridiculously endearing). he leaned back up to where he had started at louis’s neck and dragged his lips across his collarbone to dip his tongue into the hollow of louis’s throat and then across the other side to give louis’s other arm the exact same treatment right down to sucking on each of his fingers. louis was panting by the time zayn was done, body covered in a light sheen of sweat and liam was no better, he so desperately wanted to be on the bed with them.

“fuck, zayn,” louis groaned.

“not yet,” zayn replied, much to liam’s surprise. he expected another hum, but of course zayn couldn't refuse the cheeky reply.

louis grabbed for zayn again, but again zayn grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them back to the bed and that made louis and liam both groan. in retaliation louis bucked up hard and almost unseated zayn, but zayn moved with the motion of his body and sat back to pin louis back to the bed. the look he gave louis was the same look he gave liam when he disobeyed or thought he was going to disobey.

“is this for eating the last donut this morning?” louis asked, maybe trying to joke, but zayn just leaned down and bit his collarbone hard enough that louis cried out and liam could see a red mark left behind.

“stop moving,” zayn growled and didn't wait for louis to acknowledge it before pressing a kiss to the very spot he had just bitten.

from there, zayn traced the ‘it is what it is’ tattoo from one side to the other, back a forth, and liam could see louis trembling a little as zayn’s body worshiping went on. liam was desperately turned on, his dick so hard he was sure he could cut diamonds with it, but he could do nothing to relieve his need. he strained against his bonds and whined behind the gag, drooling a little because the gag made it impossible not to.

neither zayn nor louis acknowledged his noises of desperate need, though he was sure they could hear him. zayn had his lips wrapped around one of louis’s nipples while his nimble fingers teased the other one. louis was panting hard, gasping for breath and obviously having to fight to keep his hands where zayn wanted them on the bed. liam wanted to be in either of their places so bad he was shaking with the need to touch or be touched, but there seemed to be no quick end to his torture.

liam was sure he had never actually been harder in his life. if two months of being teased with no sex was bad then this was the worst thing ever. having two of his lovers so close but so unattainable and having to watch without touching hurt in an almost physical way right in his chest, not mention the actual physical pain of being achingly hard with no sign of relief.

louis’s disappointed groan brought liam’s attention back to what was happening on the bed and his breath hitched as he saw zayn mouth his way down louis’s side, little scrapes of teeth here and there that made louis tremble. zayn made his way to louis’s hip where he stopped and bit, hard, and sucked at the skin for longer than he had everywhere else, using one hand to pin louis to the bed with he tried to arch into it. he didn't let go until louis made a hurt sound and tangled his fingers in zayn’s hair to pull him away; it was zayn’s trademark, they all knew when one of them had been with zayn because they were was a visible mark on one hip or the other like a calling card.

“you don't have to make it hurt you wanker,” louis hissed.

zayn smirked, but didn't say anything as he shook off louis’s hand and continued down louis’s body, nipping, sucking, and kissing every inch as he went. liam could see the the muscle in louis’s thigh tremble as zayn kissed down all the way down it, his scruff no doubt an amazing contrast to the gentle press of his lips. zayn cupped his hand under louis’s heel and lifted his leg a little, kissing all the way to his ankle

“zaaayn,” louis groaned.

“yes?” zayn questioned, voice soft and playful. liam loved zayn’s playful side, the mischievousness that he hid so well.

“come on,” louis growled, rocking his hips in an obvious motion. “if you try to trace my other leg i swear i'll knee you in the face.”

zayn snorted, but sat up. “turn over.”

louis sat up on his elbows and stared down at zayn. for a moment it was like they were locked in a battle of wills. it wasn't that louis didn't like to submit, they all knew that he liked to submit as much as he did dominating, but he didn't like to submit easily. he always made them work for it.

just when zayn looked like he might actually physically make louis turn over, louis blew him a kiss and then rolled onto his stomach. liam’s stomach did a little swoop as louis’s perfect backside was revealed and the itch to touch grew even stronger and he made the loudest, neediest sound yet. zayn and louis ignored him as they had since they had started their little game of punishment.

zayn plopped himself on the small of louis’s back, effectively pinning his hips down, which liam was sure didn't make louis happy at all. louis had probably thought he would be able to rub off against the bed instead of continuing to endure zayn’s teasing. he probably should have known better.

“zayn,” louis growled in what was probably a warning, but he couldn't see the smirk on zayn’s face like liam could. zayn was far from done.

zayn bent down and dragged his lips up and down and all around the back of louis’s neck and liam could tell that despite the attitude louis was trying to put on that zayn was taking him apart just as much as he was liam. he could see louis trying to swivel his hips against the bed, but zayn had him pretty squarely pinned. liam clenched his hands into fists, burning with the desire to be right in there with them but unable to do anything other than watch and drool, literally, as zayn loved every inch of louis’s perfect body.

“breathe lou,” zayn said almost too softly for liam to hear.

louis let out a shaky breath that almost could have been a whimper and liam whined in sympathy with him. they were both hard and desperate and given half the chance liam would have been happy to kneel at louis’s feet and beg for forgiveness for insulting him if it just meant getting to touch him, maybe even suck him. liam’s chin was dripping with drool, unable to stop himself with the ball gag in his mouth and wow had mouthwatering sight taken on a different meaning.

zayn kissed down the knobs of louis’s spine while his hands stroked over his sides, careful to avoid all of louis’s ticklish spots (which had been the first thing any of them had really learned about each other once they started to become friends). liam could see the tremble that went through louis’s body and the way his breathing was going all shaky at zayn’s gentle ministrations. zayn must have gotten tired of his own game because he kissed right down the small of louis’s back, sliding his own body down so that he was laying between louis’s legs.

liam whined and shifted, he needed a break, he needed one of them to have mercy and either touch him or let him touch himself. he was leaking precum all over his belly and wasn't beyond trying to get some relief. he tried bouncing in the chair a little, but that did no good and the movement caught zayn’s eyes because he sat up away from louis, slid off the bed and over to liam.

“you're being a naughty boy, liam,” zayn said, that calm, deadly tone that always meant bad things were coming. there was no escape as zayn reached out and twisted the same tortured nipple that louis had been going after. tears filled liam’s eyes and his cry of pain was muffled by the gag. “you know, at this point we may decide not to even let you come when this is all over. maybe we’ll put on a cock ring and make you go to bed that way.” the last bit was too much, liam knew they wouldn't go that far, but it wouldn't be beyond them to not let him come when they were done. “sit still.”

liam nodded frantically, anything to get zayn to let go, and sighed a little in relief when he did. then zayn was back on the bed as if he had never left, dragging his teeth across one of louis’s arse cheeks before using both hands to pull his cheeks apart. louis made high pitched noise that he would probably deny later as zayn pressed sucking kisses to his hole. it was almost worse that liam couldn't really see what zayn was doing anymore, only hear louis’s breathy moans and wet, wet noises.

“please, zayn, fuck,” louis pleaded, panting for breath.

“mmmm, won't be claiming I can't make you moan anymore, will you?” zayn said as he sat up straight.

“ugh, just fuck me already.”

zayn turned to look at liam and it was easy to see the mischief in his dark eyes. “what do you think, li, should I fuck him now?”

liam nodded his head frantically, making garbled noises. zayn stared at liam and he could see that he was considering his options before he nodded like he had come to a decision. he sat up and started taking off his clothes, revealing the gorgeous, colorfully tattooed skin that liam loved. he whimpered pathetically, his need to touch doubling in intensity.

zayn crawled back onto the bed and then reached over to the other side of it where liam could see that he had put lube and condoms; he grabbed the lube and settled between louis’s legs again. 

zayn took his time fingering louis open, not seeming to be affected by any of the goings on, except liam could see that he was as hard he was. louis was panting and begging by the time zayn finally pulled his fingers out and liam was echoing him with pleading noises, so achingly turned on he was sure that just one touch to his dick would set him off. unfortunately for him, disobeying his dom would mean even more punishment and he wasn't sure he could take that. all he could do was watch and he almost wanted to cry with the frustration of being so close and yet so far away.

the guttural noise that louis made as zayn pushed into him was just torture to liam, so hot and completely uninhibited. watching zayn take louis apart was the hottest and most frustrating thing liam had ever experienced. he just wanted. he wanted so badly to be involved in some way, any way.

after the teasing lead up it wasn't really a big surprise to liam and it didn't take long for louis to come all of the sheets, muffling his scream in a pillow, practically sobbing for breath as he shook. with what looked like a lot of effort, zayn pulled out of louis and helped him settle off to the side. liam could tell that louis was done for the night, they would be lucky to get a word out of him if he didn't fall asleep immediately.

liam’s breath caught in his throat as zayn turned to look at him, eyes intense and piercing. “you were a bit of a naughty boy there, leemo. i'm not sure i should let you get off at all.”

liam whimpered at the idea, prepared to do anything zayn wanted him to just to be able to come. he didn't even care if all he got to do was rub off against the bed sheets, he just needed to come.

“crawl on your knees over here,” zayn ordered.

getting out the the chair and onto his knees without his arms to help him was a little bit of a challenge, but liam was determined to do exactly what zayn wanted. the carpet was rough on his knees and he was glad it was really a pretty short crawl over to where zayn had stood up and was waiting for him. as soon as he was within reaching distance zayn curled a hand around the back of his neck, scratching his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head.

“now i'm going to let you blow me and if you do a good enough job i'll get you off afterwards,” zayn said. he tugged at liam’s hair and made him look up. liam whimpered a little at the intensity of his stare. “are you going to be a good boy for me?”

liam nodded his head as vigorously as he could. he would be such a good boy for zayn, the best boy, especially if orgasms were the reward.

zayn seemed satisfied with that answer and undid the straps of the gag and liam opened his mouth wide enough for him to pull it out. liam was too far gone to be embarrassed about the amount of drool all over his chin. he knew what zayn expected from then, but he didn't expect zayn not to help him at all, for him to just clasp his hands behind his back and leave liam to work it out himself.

“get on with it,” zayn said firmly.

liam managed to angle his head just right to fit his mouth around the tip of zayn’s dick, swirling his tongue around it, dipping into the slit to taste his arousal. he could tell by just how much he was leaking and the hitch in his breathing that zayn was already really close. he relaxed his throat as best he could, still not exactly perfect with his gag reflex, and sunk his mouth down, taking as much of zayn into his mouth as he could. zayn’s hips jerked forward roughly, reminding liam that he couldn't do anything to stop zayn from just fucking his mouth if he wanted to, and he gagged and pulled back.

“fuck, li, so good,” zayn gasped out.

if he’d had a free hand, liam could have cupped zayn’s balls or pressed against his perineum, but instead all he could do was use his mouth. he bobbed his head quickly, sucking and using his tongue, hoping that he could get zayn off quickly and then be allowed to come himself.

liam didn't expect for louis to suddenly appear, kneeling on the be behind zayn to attach his mouth the zayn’s shoulder. apparently neither did zayn as he jerked hard, coming so suddenly it took liam and zayn both by surprise. liam choked for a second, some of the come slipping passed his lips and dribbling down his chin, but he managed to swallow most of it. he kept zayn’s dick in his mouth, continuing to suck and lick at him, little whimpers of need and pleading leaving him, until zayn fisted his fingers in liam’s hair and pulled him back.

zayn was breathing hard and liam could feel the fine tremors going through him as he recovered. he helped liam get to his feet and then shoved him onto the bed where louis helped him settle on his back. it was a little uncomfortable laying on his arms, but he was sure he wouldn't have to be that way for very long, if nothing else he knew he could say it hurt and they would move him.

“how was he zayn, was he a good boy for you?” louis asked, still sounding vaguely fucked out himself. there was a rasp to his voice that was usually only there after he had been sucking cock.

“such a good boy,” zayn said, moving up to kneel on the bed. ‘so good i have decided to let him come, all over himself while i finger him.”

“yes, yes please, oh please,” liam begged shamelessly.

“so pretty when he begs like that,” louis commented. “suppose you should give him his reward then.”

zayn grabbed both of liam’s ankles and pushed his legs back and louis grabbed them, holding liam completely open, a little bit of a strain on liam’s arms, but not too bad. liam fidgeted a little and louis tightened his fingers momentarily before zayn snatched up the lube and thoroughly coated two fingers. it was hard for liam not to tense in anticipation, but he still managed to stay relaxed and zayn was able to sink two fingers into him , rocking in and out a few times until they brushed his prostate. liam twitched hard, clenching down on zayn’s fingers and moaning.

“mmm, you want it so bad, don't you, love,” louis teased.

“oh, you should feel him, lou, he’s all hot and fluttery inside,” zayn said, picking up a fast rhythm, angling to hit liam’s prostate with each shove. “need to come bad, don't you, li.”

“y - yes sir,” liam moaned.

“there’s a good boy,” zayn murmured and then brought his free hand up to press at his perineum.

that was all it took. after being turned on for what felt like hours liam finally practically exploded. his ass clenched down hard on zayn’s fingers and his dick sputed over and over again, covering his front with his own thick white spunk. everything went hot and white and all he could do was shake and moan, not aware of anyone around him.

when he came back to his senses the boys had pulled him up and gotten the cuffs and belt off him and louis was curled against his side, petting his side. he felt a little like someone had pulled all the bones from his body, like he would never be able to move again. he had never experienced anything like it and he was so glad that it was with his boys.

“alright?” louis asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at liam.

“more than,” liam replied, smiling a little. it was the most muscles he felt like he could move.

“never happier than when you're fucked out and covered in come, are you?” louis teased.

zayn came back then with a wet cloth and cleaned liam up and then tossed it back towards the bathroom. the bed just fit the three of them comfortably as they curled up, all three of them exhausted. liam had a few drowsy thoughts about how often they ended up just curling up and falling asleep after sex and that there were few things he enjoyed more than that and then he drifted off.


End file.
